


one handsome stranger a day keeps the boredom away

by meliore



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Bored Tony Stark, Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, No Smut, Pre-Relationship, With A Twist, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Tony meets a handsome stranger. The boredom he felt might go away.





	one handsome stranger a day keeps the boredom away

**Author's Note:**

> five more prompts to go -- nine in the sfw challenge -- and then.... i'll have finished both..... writing 100 words is pretty great, you know. you might judge yourself for only writing that and it might be hard because sometimes you will feel like writing more and you'll have to find a way to make it short
> 
> but it can be easier, too. eh. maybe i'll make a Rant in the end of this challenge, maybe not.
> 
> prompt of today: boring sex. i didn't knew what would be boring sex, to be honest.

What can be defined as boring sex?

Tony wonders if what he had can fit the criteria. Because he’d be less bored watching a silent movie.

They can be great sometimes.

“Rough night?” a stranger asks. Tony chuckles.

“I am limping, ain’t I?” he replies.

“That’s not an answer,” the son of a bitch, not satisfied in being hot, also talks like that. “James Barnes,” he offers his hand for a handshake.

Tony has heard that name somewhere. Might’ve been in a comic book or in a superhero movie.

“Tony Carbonell,” he grips the guy’s hand. He’s less bored now.


End file.
